References to the Metal Gear series in other works
The has been referenced several other fictional works. This article lists some of these references. Comics *''FoxTrot'': Jason mentions in a Christmas season Sunday strip that he attempted to ask for Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots for Christmas, although he never received it and was considering asking for it again. When asked if it was because it was beyond his age range by his friend Marcus, Jason explained it was actually because when he asked his father, Roger Fox for the game, he misinterpreted his request, and instead bought him four solid metal gears, and implied that this was a common trend due to receiving a ''Walk the Line'' CD when he asked for cash in the past. *''Mega Man'' by Archie Comics: Although the comics themselves do not reference Metal Gear, a special Halloween edition had Roll trying out Halloween outfits, with one of the costumes being based on Naked Snake from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, with her quote while adopting the costume being a reference to his statement upon retrieving his backpack at the start of the game. 2009-12-13-6d05839e.gif|''FoxTrot''. roll_halloween_costume__big_boss_solid_snake_by_ryanjampole-d6q064u.jpg|Roll's Naked Snake outfit by Ryan Jampole. TV Shows *''South Park'': Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes was referenced in the Black Friday Trilogy. *''Supergirl'': The episode Manhunter, which delved into J'onn J'honns' backstory, featured Kara's adopted father encountering J'onn within a jungle environment that resembled Dremuchij, Tselinoyarsk from Metal Gear Solid 3. Video games *''Batman: Arkham Knight'': Aside from several of the game mechanics from the Arkham series being derived in part from Metal Gear, one of the Joker game over sequences has Joker (who is a post-mortem hallucination induced by Batman due to Fear Gas exposure) putting his hand over his ear in the same way as the Codec and yelling "Bats" in much the same way as the series' Game Over sequence. *''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'': In the story mode of the game, there is a mission called "Solid Cait." In this mission, the player plays as Cait Sith. They must sneak through the Mako Reactor 0 without being caught. Both the name of the mission and the overall objectives are a clear reference to Solid Snake and by extension a large part of the gameplay of the Metal Gear series. *''Final Fantasy X-2'': When encountering a Snake-type enemy, Rikku, who has a massive fear of snakes, will recite the game over sequence from the franchise. *''Final Fantasy XV'': In the DLC story Episode Prompto, the titular character is forced to infiltrate an arctic facility within Niflheim and eventually has to take out his creator as well as a doomsday weapon while escaping on a jetski in the climax with a female ally, similar to Metal Gear Solid and Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes. *''LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4'': Playing as Severus Snape and putting a barrel over him unlocks the achievement "Solid Snape", acting as a pun on Solid Snake, as well as referencing the use of cardboard boxes in the franchise (although in this particular case, it's based more on the use of the drum can in Metal Gear Solid 4 and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance.). *''Metroid: Other M'': Commander Adam Malkovich will sometimes recite the franchise's game over sequence if Samus ends up killed. The Colonel character in the ending of the game bears a slight resemblance to Roy Campbell from Metal Gear, albeit with a bald head. In addition, Samus's relationship with Adam in that game was reminiscent of The Boss and Naked Snake's relationship in Metal Gear Solid 3. *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'': In the Cobalt Fort chapter, while hunting down blue toads, the player can find one of them inside a cardboard box, with his admitting upon being found that he was trying to be stealthy, alluding to the use of boxes in the franchise. *''Silent Scope 2: Dark Silhouette'': Snake's Revenge is directly referenced in this game. *''Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward'': If the player examines some cardboard boxes inside the Control Room, the character Phi will jokingly comment that they could use the boxes to sneak past guards. *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Dual Destinies'': The self-styled reporter Myriam Scuttlebutt constantly hides herself by wearing a cardboard box. When this character is first met as a seemingly shuffling box, one of the main characters expresses his fear that a snake could be inside, by screaming "SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!!", referencing both Solid Snake, as well as as series's trademark game over. The character also has a habit of hissing, akin to a snake. Additionally, at one point the player character comments that Myriam has her "tactical espionage action down to a science". *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Wildlands: Sam Fisher from the ''Splinter Cell series, a competing and contemporary stealth franchise to Metal Gear Solid, appears in the Operation Watchman DLC episode. He offhandedly mentions another army infiltration specialist who wears a bandana, and who has apparently since retired, alluding to Solid Snake and Konami's move away from producing more Metal Gear titles. See also *Media influences on the Metal Gear series *References of other works in the Metal Gear series Category:Lists